Eladriell's D
Welcome to the Homelands! On the world of Talamh lies the land of Daria, a vast expanse of scattered islands, soaring heights & secret valleys. Within its 301000 miles of forest, moor & mountain many great countries strive to hold back the wilderness & promote or pioneer their ideal of civilisation. One of these is Brightfort, the home of the Churches of the New Gods under the rulership of the ailing King James II. The golden sandstone & marble capital of Heavenhill stands as a shining beacon on the coast, bordered on the north by the Inlet of the Lost & to the south by the Mounds of Pent. Surrounding Brightfort are the allied states of Valerun, the Lowhills & Shrill, bound by treaty to the throne of King James though very much their own unique cultures. In the far north the Dwarven Empire of Gram looms above all as an enigma, locked away beyond their great wall, & within all the countries the Courts of the Elves remain in secluded wildlands, isolated & tolerating no trespass. The cruel far-southern land of Angyll lies beyond the Lowhills, physically connected to Daria but very much militarily & culturally seperate. Further still across the Darkwine Sea to the south of Angyll the nearest other country is their rival Breth. T''o the northeast of Daria as a whole lies the ''Broken Lands, an immeasurably vast & inhospitable series of Realm & eastward lies Rech, a decaying, haunted & near collapsed empire. The world is immeasureably greater, but it is in Brightfort that our tale is told... F.A.Q Homelands is a homebrew setting with a lot of changes to the standard Races, Classes & rules. For example most "mixed heritage" Races such as Tieflings are now Bloodlines, allowing many Races to represent the touch of other genetic traits rather than just Humans. Some things are renamed or reworked to fit in more with the settings narrative structure & you should (as always) leave all expectations aside when at the table. In cases of doubt this Wiki takes precedence over "official" material but, as always, your DM has the final say! Talamh is modeled on our world to varying degrees with the main nations having an older Scottish culture "feel" to them, allowing a DM to introduce this countries unique approach to storytelling, myth & fable to Players. Many names may be historically relevant in reality to Scotlands history, some may be horrendous puns or anagrams which are there for you to uncover &...enjoy? Character Creation Creating a Character for Homelands is simple & much like standard 5th Ed. D&D. Simply follow one of the steps below after thinking about what kind of person you want to portray, what kind of story you want to tell & things you'd like to experience or do in a game... *1: Choose a Background, Race & Class from below to play. You may also roll for a Bloodline as long as you are not a Changeling. *OR 2: use the tables below in sequence to generate a Random Character. Note that not all Races & Classes are available this way! If your Character has NO Bloodline, follow these steps... *Note everything you get from your Race, Background & Class, (Skills, Proficiencies, Features etc.) *Additionally, pick any 2 Skills, then any combination of 2 Languages &/or Tools to gain Proficiency with. *Pick any 1 of the Feats. *Stats start at 6, add or subtract any modifiers from Race, Class, Feats etc. *Assign 36 points on a 1-for-1 basis between your Stats, ending up with no Stat over 20 or below 6. *Fill in a Character sheet, remembering equipment & gold from your Class & Background. *Fill in the Character Questionnaire & return it to your DM, you're ready to play! If you rolled a Character WITH a Bloodline, follow these steps. '' *Note everything you get from your base Race, Bloodline, Background & Class, (Skills, Proficiencies, Features etc.). *Additionally, pick any 1 of the Skills then any 1 of the Tools to gain Proficiency with. *Stats start at 6, add or subtract any modifiers from Race, Class, Feats etc. *Assign 30 points on a 1-for-1 basis between your Stats, ending up with no Stat over 20 or below 6. *Fill in a Character sheet, remembering equipment & gold from your Class & Background *Fill in the Character Questionnaire & return it to your DM, you're ready to play! ''When generating a Character you MAY make another d100 roll to see if you have a Bloodline. If you roll 91-100 then consult the table below. This can result in unusual beings, such as Elemental Fire-touched Triton, but that just provides a chance to show of your storytelling skills! Remember that magic, ancestry or divine malarky can all provide reasons for lineages or strong-blooded individuals (a Greenskin-blooded Orc for example), The only exceptions to this would be a Changeling as they can never possess a Bloodline! Once you have done this, roll again to see what Class your Character has become. Most sentient beings are Commoners, from unskilled Goblin miners to studious Elven herbalists, who go about their live as best they can. Only those with the right talent, skill, dedication & destiny follow the professional paths of the Classes & even then some are more accessible than others. The Multi-Class result during CharGen just means you pick a single Class of your choice instead. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__